




by DimensionsFox



Category: High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D, Naruto
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2020-04-22 07:26:49
Rating: M
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13014548/1/
Author URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7014780/DimensionsFox
Summary: Naome Ryusaki, a girl who had a goal of protecting the world she loved, failed after a powerful blow that led to her death, the love of her life would grief and blame himself for her death, but before she died, she whispered something that changed him. Now floating between death and life, Naome gets a second chance but life was never fair. Yuri, (maybe) harem, OP. Character





	Chapter 1

This is an alternative Ending from my (Fight now currently on hold) Naruto fanfiction is way different than it will be.

𝕯𝖝𝕯 𝕽𝖊𝕭𝖔𝕽𝖓 is a crossover between Naruto Shippuden and Highschool DxD! Even though, my currently on hold fanfiction „Where am I" is not even that far from the story of Naruto (-Currently set at the prefight against Kakashi.) , my goal is already set and this is kinda more like a spinoff since i´m in mood to write fanfictions again and probably even rewatching the serie of Highschool DxD ^-^

Disclaimer: I don´t own Highschool Dxd and Naruto, it belongs to the owners Kishimoto and Ishibumi!

Before we begin, let me tell you the story about a sister in a war between two brothers.

The family was gifted however. The "clan" was in war since decades with the Senju Clan, yes the clan with _a thousand_ skills, both clans were related from 2 brothers. The older one was gifted with skill, visual power and never really needed help from others, his name? _Ōtsutsuki Indra._ The younger brother was not gifted with the skills from his father, had lack of power and needed help from others every time, his name was _Asura Ōtsutsuki_ but, there was something in the younger brothers heart, he was gently and friendly while the older one was coldhearted and was ready too sacrifice someone even though it wasn´t needed.

There was someone that was hidden from the world,

A sister.

A sister you ask probably? Yes, her name was _Kireina Ōtsutsuki._ She was the younger sister of Indra and the older sister of Asura. She was the calm one of the family, she was the peaceful one but would have grabbed to extreme methods if there wasn´t an alternative option. Her hair reached her knees, the hair color was a beautiful dark brown but it had streaks of white in her hair, not because she was old but probably from her ancestor, i mean who knows? Her eyes were the same as Indra´s, blood red eyes with 3 tomoes. She was the balance of the two brothers but an accident happend that led her to die in her beloved younger brothers arms, but the least she died with a smile.

But it wasn´t really the end for her though. Her will got incarnated to unknown persons from the following decades but they died everytime from the same cause, sad right? Right now, right here as I tell you the story, the current girl with her will was in an other world, in your world if i´m correct and she was...

is _**different**_ from all other incarnations from Kireina, she was originally born in the world from you know as an "anime".

A storm in your world appeared, a dangerous one that erased the thing what not supposed to be there, nature doesn´t like her probably since she was far different from your human species.

The storm appeared 4 years ago in an old district of Tokyo that wasn´t really attractive anymore but people lived there as surprising as it sounds. And since nature doesn´t really cared about deaths in that storm, she destroyed what would have destroyed the balance of your world. It was a heavy thunderstorm, it even reached the international news in your week news show, well I hope so. It should be since there were probably more then over hundred deaths, poor humans.

Her aim was it to stop the upcoming danger of her world, have a happy life after that and maybe even to have children.

In the end, she failed. No matter how long and hard she trained, she couldn´t destroy the danger but at least she protected the love of her life and her friends.

Her name is...

 **Naome Ryusaki**


End file.
